


Game Time

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Football | Soccer, Gen, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eject tries to show Frenzy how to play a new sport. Too bad Frenzy's too busy pretending not to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Time

Eject held a black and white ball in his servos, the monochrome colors arranged in a standard geometric pattern across its surface. He wore an energetic smile as he approached Frenzy, twirling the ball between his servos.

"Hey, Frenzy, wanna play some soccer?" Eject tossed the ball in the air a few times, garnering the attention of the red minibot. Frenzy glanced up from his datapad, watching the ball bounce for a moment. His visor brightened in interest before morphing into a scowl.

"Is that another one of those squishy games?" He tried to sound derisive, but curiosity still marred the edges of his voice. It was no secret that Eject had a complete obsession with Earth sports. Even though Frenzy pretended not to care about them, he did enjoy quite a few examples.

Eject nodded. “Yup. The object of the game is to get the ball in the goal without using your hands. See?” The ball was placed between his legs, where he dribbled it from pede to pede. He then kicked it toward two blocks of concrete off to the side. It fell neatly between them, rolling to a stop a few meters later. Eject held his arms up in victory, shouting, “goal!”

Frenzy watched with detached interest. Scoffing, he replied, “seems stupid.”

"Aw, c’mon, Frenzy, you always say that. You’ll like it, trust me. Sometimes you get to hit the ball with your helm." Eject tugged on Frenzy’s servo eagerly, dragging the other cassette to the center of the makeshift field. 

"I’d rather spend my time pounding stuff into dust," snorted Frenzy, but he stayed on the field, even after Eject left to fetch the ball.

Eject’s visor brightened in pleasure as he placed the ball down. “Well, now you can spend your time playing one of the best games ever invented.” Never mind the fact that Eject said that about almost every sport.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Frenzy, but his voice lacked any sort of sourness as they began to play.


End file.
